The Woes of Sirius Black
by omfgwtflmao
Summary: RLSB. SLASH. Angsty at the start. Remus and Sirius like each other as more than friends. Will they ever get together or will they just bask in their fluffyness forever? Don't like? Don't read. Originally posted to my old account which got hacked. COMPLETE
1. Leaving

**All characters belong to Mrs Rowling, I merely stole them for a while. I'm considering not giving them back.**

* * *

**The Woes of Sirius Black**

Chapter One

Sirius Black wanted out. He wanted out right this second. He was sick of this place. He was tired of the people who occupied its dark interior. He hated his mother and her insistent nagging, always telling him that he was a Black, he shouldn't keep such filth as company. He hated his father who beat him for keeping said company, who expected Sirius to hate all muggles and half-breeds. He hated his bother who told his parents about everything he did which they hated, who would constantly insult his best friends, James, Remus and Peter. He hated his family and they hated him.

He placed a few more items into his trunk and levitated it down the stairs carefully.

"Where do you think you're going with that? You aren't going to your filthy blood-traitor or beast of a friends' house. You disgusting homosexual. Oh yes, Regulus informed me you were crying his name in your sleep again. What is its name again? Remus? He is not worthy to even look in a Blacks' direction." screeched his mother.

"I can go wherever I like, I'm sixteen years old. I'm old enough to know what I want and who I love, and I most certainly don't love _you_ or anyone in this pathetic, inbred family. And don't you dare talk about Remus like that! He's more 'worthy' of me than you are" Sirius stormed, wand to his mothers throat.

"Go on then, kill me. You know you want to. Filth. Blood-traitor. Scum." whispered his mother.

"I would, but I'm not like you" and with that Sirius spat at her and walked over to his trunk, pulling it gracefully out of the door.

* * *

"So you just walked out?" James asked.

"You poor thing! You know you're welcome to stay as long as you like." Mrs Potter cried, kissing Sirius' forehead.

Still shaking with silent tears, Sirius engulfed James and Mrs Potter in a hug.

"You walked out. You left. After so many years of you putting up with them. You left" James was in awe. He had known his best friend had always wanted to leave, he just didn't know how.

"I-I've tried a few times b-before, but I could n-n-never do it" Sirius sobbed, "I didn't think I w-was going to do it this time, but as soon as she said that thing about R-Rem.."

"What did she say?"

"Sh-she said that he was a beast…that he wasn't worthy to even l-l-look at me" at this Sirius broke down, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes to try to stop the tears from falling. He didn't think it suitable to tell them that his mother had found out he was in love with the werewolf since said werewolf didn't know how he felt, heck, none of his friends even knew he was gay.

"Why, that bitch! Oh, just wait until I-" Mrs Potter started but stopped as she saw the two teen boys staring at her as if they had never heard her curse before, which, in all actuality, they hadn't. "Sirius, dear, would you like it if I invited Remus to stay here for the remainder of the summer? And of course Peter too.

"Are you okay with that? I wouldn't w-want to be a burden to you" said Sirius.

"Of course Sirius. You're one of the family! James, take some floo powder and ask their parents if they can stay. Bring them back here"

* * *

Remus Lupin nuzzled into Sirius neck, causing a tingling sensation that, caused the other boy to giggle.

"You're so ticklish Padfoot. And you wriggle a lot. But that's okay because you're warm and cuddly" Remus laughed.

"Get a room you two!" Peter cried.

"Oh, stop being so homopho-" James started.

"Are you implying I'm gay?" Remus cut across James.

"You two are so _obviously_ gay for each other" moaned Peter.

Sirius pinned Remus to the bed, straddling him and bent down to whisper in Remus' ear "Do you want to tease him? I think he secretly wants us to be gay so he can join in with the, _ahem_, fun"

Remus whispered back "Like I would let _him_ join in our fun, I mean, if we were ever going to, umm…yeah lets just trick him"

Sirius laughed and licked Remus' ear lobe and said quietly "Moan for me Rem. That is, if you _want_ to trick him…"

"Mmm…Siri. Do that again" Remus moaned, trying to make it sound as real as possible.

"This is not happening. If I can't see it or hear it then it doesn't exist!" and with that Peter ran out of the room, fingers in his ears.

Simultaneously James, Sirius and Remus started laughing. As Sirius and Remus' laughter died down, James' continued to the extent that he had tears in his eyes and was now rolling around on the lush, thick, blue carpet.

Sirius and Remus shrugged and as Sirius was about to roll off the werewolf, he ground his hips into Remus' causing both boys to moan quietly. Sirius tore himself away from Remus after his risky move, partly due to the fact that Remus might murder him if he didn't and partly because of his growing problem, caused by the sensation to his groin and the sound of Remus' low moan.

When James sobered he turned to his friends, completely unaware of the event that just occurred, and stated "That was bloody hilarious. You guys have to do that again."

The pups blushed ferociously.

* * *

"Siri?"

"Siri?

"Siri!" Remus shouted.

"Mmmnph, what Remmie?" replied a very tired Sirius Black.

"Oh good. You're up." Remus smiled, receiving a glare from the other boy.

"What's wrong Rem?" asked Sirius. Remus only interrupted Sirius' sleep if he'd had a night terror or was worrying about something.

Remus played with a loose thread on his pyjama bottoms, remaining silent.

"Remmie?" Sirius was now resting on his elbow, trying to look at Remus' face in the dark. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… James said you l-left home because of me. Is it…true?"

"Merlin, Rem. It's partly true. You should have heard the things she was saying about you. I couldn't live with someone who said such mean things about someone I cared about so deeply. Besides, don't go feeling all guilty. I hated that place. I hated the people in it." Sirius explained.

"Okay then" Remus was about to stand up but Sirius pulled the smaller boy on top of himself.

"Stay with me? I'm lonely" Sirius mock pouted, causing Remus to laugh.

"Forever" came the werewolf's reply as he placed a kiss on the tip of Sirius' nose.

* * *

**Reviews would be perfect. They make me happy.  
Love.  
x**


	2. Chocolate

**All characters belong to Mrs Rowling; I merely stole them for a while. I'm considering not giving them back.**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Get up boys! Dad's taking us to get our new school things" James shouted, waking the pups up. When he noticed that Sirius' arm was draped over Remus' chest, Remus was playing with Sirius' hair and their feet were tangled, James said, just loud enough for them to hear, "Peter was right. You two are so gay for each other. Now get your lazy arses out of bed this instant."

Sirius yawned and reluctantly got out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the day ahead of him. Remus copied him a moment later.

When they had finished all that they needed to do, they stumbled down the stairs to stuff their mouths with the delicious breakfast Mr Potter made and went on their way.

* * *

"Moony, stop drooling"

"I'm not drooling"

"Yes you are"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Cut it out you two. Moony, you are drooling. Sirius, you know how he gets around chocolate" James stated.

"He started it" huffed Sirius.

"Having a lovers tiff, are we? Bloody poufs." Peter muttered, receiving angry glares from all three boys.

They had managed to rid themselves of Mr Potter a while ago, telling him to get a drink and that they were old enough to do their own shopping themselves, even though they had finished shopping for the essential items such as new books, robes, parchment and ink and just wanted to go shopping for candy and dung-bombs.

"It's hardly a lovers tiff. That would require us to actually be lovers in the first place, you bleeding moron." Sirius pouted.

"You say that almost as if you want you and Moony to be together" whispered James in Sirius' ear, causing the other boy to flush pink. James smirked knowingly.

"Oh Merlin. Remus has gone back to his drooling…"

Sirius swung an arm over his werewolf friends' shoulder and whispered in what he hoped was a seductive voice "I could buy you some if you want. If I did, though, we'd have to melt it and use it as a sexual aid…maybe you could lick it off me…"

Remus blushed and said sincerely "I'd lick chocolate off you any day"

James and Peter stared wide-eyed at Remus, their jaws almost reaching the floor. Needless to say, Remus left Honeydukes with a few large bags of chocolate in hand.

* * *

James Potter was utterly confused. He was sure that something was going on between his two best friends. For his sanity's sake he needed to find out what was going on right this second, hence why James had asked Sirius if he could have a private conversation with him.

"So, what is this about Prongsie?" Sirius asked as he sat on the soft, brown chair.

"I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly. Now, are you and Remus-" James said while waving his hand around in the air.

"Am I and Remus…what?" replied Sirius

"A couple? You're always acting that way. You have little jokes that only you two get. You're always pretending that you're doing, umm, dirty things with each other. Yesterday, for example. I've seen the secretive glances and smiles and all of the rest of it. I hope you know that I'm fine with it, if you are, in fact that way inclined. You and Moony make sense together, you know?" James half whispered.

Sirius let out a long sigh, "Remus and myself…we're nothing but friends. I will admit to two things, the first being that I'm gay. The second being that I've been hopelessly infatuated with Rem since third year. As far as I'm aware, Remus isn't gay, or bisexual for that matter. Even if he was he would know that falling for your best friend is stupid."

"Remus has never had a girlfriend, as far as we know. He's never even looked in the direction of a girl romantically. The way you two fool around…maybe he does like you. You two are, sorry for sounding cliché here, like two puzzle pieces. You and I are best friends. We're good mates. You and Remus are best friends too but you have a completely different kind of thing going on." James stated.

"Listen, can you not mention this to Remus? I swear I've been trying to tell him how I feel. I just get nervous and every time he smiles it just makes me want to-" Sirius started, but as soon as Remus walked into the room he stopped and said shyly "Hey, Remmie. How much of this conversation did you hear?"

"Hmm…not much. Just the 'makes me want to' part. James, get your arse off my bed. I'm tried." Remus muttered, pushing the messy haired boy onto the floor. "Sirius can stay though" he said with a wink.

Sirius blushed and James winked "Looks like you're getting laid tonight, mate."

As soon as James left, Sirius turned to Remus and questioned, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, "So, am I getting laid tonight?"

The only response the dark haired boy received was a quiet laugh and the sound of Remus' head hitting the pillow.

* * *

**Sorry. This isn't the best I've ever written.**

**Leave me some reviews to make me happy.**

**Love.**

**x**


	3. Detention

**All characters belong to Mrs Rowling; I merely stole them for a while. I'm considering not giving them back.**

**Head on Collision belongs to Hawk Nelson.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Two weeks had flown by and now it was time for the boys to hop on the Hogwarts Express for another year at the school they had all become rather attached to.

"Hey, Evans. Go out with me." James stated, rather than asked his red-haired crush of nearly six years.

"Never going to happen, Potter. You aren't worth my time." Came her reply as she stormed away from the boy.

"Don't look so dejected Prongs. You'll get there soon." Sirius comforted. His head was placed in Remus lap and he was taking in all of his friends features while said friend was looking back down and stroking Sirius' medium length, ebony hair subconsciously.

"It's not fair. Everyone has someone but me." He huffed, "Even Peter. He's been seeing this Hufflepuff bird."

"Actually, I haven't got anyone and as far as I know Padfoot hasn't either." Remus said looking up at James.

James stared at the tawny haired boy and brushed him off by saying "You have each other."

Remus and Sirius blushed and Remus muttered, "We aren't together."

"Are you sure? You two _are_ rather close. Maybe you are together and just haven't realised yet" came Peters' squeaky voice.

"I think we would have noticed if we were together", said Sirius roughly as he sat up and avoided Remus' eyes.

"Guys, can we change the subject?" Remus asked, and with that the boys started talking about pranks, none of them forgetting the awkward conversation that took place moments before.

* * *

"What do you want to do when you leave this place?" Peter asked the other boys. "It's going to be very strange. Having to survive on our own. I don't know how I'll make it out there in the big, bad world."

"I guess we'll make it though, we'll have to. I'm going to work for the Department of Mysteries, hopefully. I think it'd be pretty cool. Dad says it is." James replied.

"My furry little problem hardly gives me much choice. I'm probably going to do Muggle work. Maybe I could get a job as a teacher here if Dumbledore would let me. What about you Padfoot?"

"I'm a dreamer but I've never had one" he replied.

Remus gave a small, sad smile. "You're really good at lots of things. You could be anything."

"I know. I don't really care what I do as long as I still get to see you guys most days."

* * *

James, Sirius and Remus were sat in Defence Against the Dark Arts class not really listening to the things their teacher was telling them about spells they already knew.

Sirius was almost asleep when he felt James prod him in the ribs and pass him a stained piece of parchment. Sirius raised an eyebrow at James and then looked at the parchment, reading the messy hand writing which belonged to his messy haired friend.

'_When are you going to tell Moony you like him?_' said the note. Sirius' eyebrows knitted together as he wrote his reply of '_Never. He'll hate me. I can't lose him_' underneath James' messy scroll and handed it back, under the table.

'_He won't. He's not like that. They worst he can say is "I'm sorry; I don't like you like that". He's not going to ostracise you._'

Sirius huffed and scrunched the parchment into a ball and used his wand to light it on fire, muttering "Such a big word for such a little boy"

"Mr Black. What in the world do you think you are doing? Ten points from Gryffindor and detention tonight. Eight pm sharp. You too, Mr Lupin. No note passing in my classroom" shouted Mrs McCoy, extending her hand.

Remus paused and blushed. He was about to give the note to Sirius when the teacher caught him. He sighed and placed the note in her hand.

"Looks like we have detention together, Remmie" whispered Sirius into Remus' ear.

The hours dragged by until the time on the clock read 7:50pm. Sirius and Remus made their way down to their teachers' office, wondering what was in store for them.

"You'll be scrubbing trophies tonight. Detention will finish at eleven. Do try to behave yourselves" muttered Mrs McCoy.

As soon as she left the room Sirius muttered 'Old bat' only to receive a prod from Remus.

"So, who was the note for?"

"Hmm?"

"The note that got you this detention. Who was it for?" asked Sirius.

"You."

"Well…what did it say?"

"Just asking you why you were giving evil looks at the note James sent you." Remus replied.

"Oh. You, I mean, umm…you didn't happen to read any of it, did you?" Sirius mumbled, playing with a loose piece of thread on his robe.

"Of course not. It could have said anything. I don't really want to know the inner workings of Prongs' mind to be perfectly honest."

"Good."

"_Good_? Why good?" questioned Remus, hiding a smirk.

"Well… it _may_ have had something to do with you" Sirius blushed.

"Oh really? Ahh, now I'm intrigued."

"I shouldn't have told you that" muttered the taller boy.

"No, you shouldn't have. All good I hope" Remus laughed, "So what did it say? Or am I not supposed to know?"

"As if it could be anything but good, Remmie. You will know. Eventually. I just can't tell you right now. Someday I hope to be able to though" said Sirius sadly.

* * *

Remus just couldn't get that darn note out of his head. He felt guilty for lying to his best friend about not seeing in the note. He couldn't really help reading the note when it was so obviously in his line of view and James' and Sirius' writing was so large. That and the fact that he saw his name on the parchment.

The teenage werewolf was ecstatic that his crush of so many years liked him back. Of course, he wasn't going to let the other boy know that he knew everything. The Marauder in him thought it would be fun if he were to tease and flirt with Sirius until he cracked and confessed his feelings. And that was just what he was planning on doing.

* * *

**Wowzers. Just though I'd point out that the line 'I'm a dreamer but I've never had one' is from a song called Head On Collision by Hawk Nelson.**

**Fun fact: I actually got the idea for this story from listening to that song on repeat.**

**Review!**

**Love.**

**x**


	4. Drinking

**What a surprise, I don't own. I do believe the world and characters belong to a woman named JK Rowling. Check out her books. I heard they kick ass. Hehe.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"So, you're going to flirt outrageously with him until he finally admits his feelings for you? Brilliant!"

"Oh, you are much to kind!" Remus said with a bow. He had just told James about his plan.

"How long do you think it'll take him to crack?" James asked.

"If it takes him more than two months then I'm just going to throw myself at him. I can't really wait much longer than that"

James nodded his head and informed Remus he was going to take a shower.

As Remus was about to open the dormitory door, he bumped into the object of his affection.

"Oops, sorry Siri" purred Remus. He offered a hand to the boy and whispered into his ear tentatively, "You can bump into me any time", and with that being said, he left, leaving a very flustered Sirius Black on his own.

* * *

Sirius Black loved watching Remus stretch. The way his back arched, his right arm would fly into the air and his left would be around the back of his head, holding onto his right arm. His shirt would ride up showing the smooth, peach colour of his scar-littered skin. He would get a strange, almost orgasmic look on his face. Then he would be finished stretching and Sirius would correct his line of vision and huff at the loss of the sight of the other boys' toned stomach.

"What you doing Siri?" asked a flirtatious Remus as he fluttered his eyelashes and threw himself into Sirius lap, hands around his neck.

Sirius gulped. "Nothing", he lied. In actuality he was trying to stop a certain problem from becoming noticeable to the young man in his lap.

"Hmm", hummed Remus nonchalantly. "You love me, right?"

"Y-y-you are m-my best friend. O-of course I l-love you" stuttered Sirius.

"Good. Can I have some chocolate then?" smirked Remus. "I know you have some under your bed, I could have taken it but I thought it polite to ask. So, may I have some?"

"Oh. Yes. Of course. I'll just get it now" and with that Sirius pushed the smaller boy off his lap and dashed up to his dorm room to get the chocolate and think clean, un-Remus related thoughts. Sirius' clean thoughts didn't last very long. He had fetched the chocolate and now Remus was once again in his lap, wriggling like a three year old and sucking chocolate from his fingers oh so slowly and seductively.

"Wow. This is amazing chocolate. Want some?"

Before Sirius could reply that, yes, he did want _some_, Remus shoved a chunk in his mouth and giggled. Sirius gagged slightly, the movement didn't go unnoticed by the sly young werewolf.

"Hmm...I know something else you could gag on" winked Remus suggestively, leaving a rather shocked Sirius in his wake.

* * *

James stifled a laugh as Sirius told him about what Remus had said and done earlier that day.

"It's not funny! He's flirting with me and I-" Sirius paused then stood up quickly, grinning, and shouted, "He's flirting with me!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down Sirius. Now that we've established Remus is flirting with you, why don't you ask him out?"

"What if it's just meaningless flirting to him? Just something to pass the time or do while he's bored? I need to know for certain before I make a move on him. This could potentially ruin our friendship if I mess this up." Sirius sighed.

"So find out how he feels."

"How do you suggest I do that? Just go up to him and say 'Remus, I've been in love with you for a while now and was wondering if you felt the same way', that is hardly going to work."

James thought for a second or two, then as an idea hit him, he grinned, "You two are always playing little games. Why don't we play another one? I was thinking somewhere along the lines of a little game called 'I Never'."

Sirius stared at the other boy, "How is that going to help?"

"We can turn the game to our advantage. Find out if he's ever kissed a boy, fantasized about a boy, etc. We could put a spell on it so that everyone would have to drink if they did something." James said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Brilliant-" started Sirius, but then a thought struck him, "What if, when we are asking those questions, Remmie doesn't drink? What if I'm the only one to and he hates me for it?"

"Oh stop being a baby. He's not going to hate you for it. He's not close-minded." James glared, causing Sirius to gulp and nod.

* * *

"Oh Merlin. How many bottles did you actually get?" Remus asked the two dark haired boys who stood before him. He, of course, was referring to the numerous bottles of Firewhiskey that the boys were cradling in their arms.

"We got eight. Two per player." James stated casually, placing the four bottled he had in his arms onto Peters' bed carefully, motioning Sirius to do the same.

Sirius handed his bottles out to Remus and Peter and took two bottles for Peters' bed.

"Player? You mean we are playing a drinking game?" Peter grinned, receiving a nod from Sirius. "Cool."

Remus gave the other boys a disapproving glare. "What game are we playing then?"

"I Never.", James and Sirius said in unison.

Remus signed and fingered one of his bottles.

The boys soon started playing, silly statements were said at first but they soon started getting more serious.

"I never told someone I loved them and didn't mean it" came Peters slightly slurred voice. James drank.

"I never kissed another bloke" James' less slurred voice laughed. Remus and Sirius took a sip.

Sirius' mind started spinning. Remus had kissed a member of them male specimen and it hadn't been him. Well, he may be jealous, but at it proved that he wasn't homophobic.

"I never had sex", James drank.

"I never received a hand job", Sirius, james and Peter drank.

"You've never had a hand job, Remus? I can think of a few people who wouldn't mind", Sirius sloshed out, causing Remus to laugh.

"I never fantasized about another guy"

Sirius watched Remus pick up his bottle and bring it to his lips as he did the same. Their eyes glued to each others, not noticing Peter passing out.

"So, Sirius. Who did you fantasize about?" Remus growled sexily, leaning forward.

"Uh. D-does it matter? Who did y-you?"

Remus straightened up and said, "For me to know, you to find out" and winked making Sirius blush crimson.

"Okay, I never...gave a blow job" James interrupted. Remus drank.

Sirius' mouth must have hit the floor. _His_ Remus had given another boy a blow job. Yes, that meant he was at least bisexual, but he had done something sexually with another male. A male who wasn't him.

"Who?" Sirius choked out, folding his arms, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Remus looked down and swore silently.

"Who. Was. It?" Sirius growled angrily.

"Robert Heinman."

"The lanky Ravenclaw? Why him? He's not good enough for you! He's a fucking dolt. I'm going to make his life hell. How dare he," ranted Sirius blindly.

"Come now, Sirius. You're acting like I cheated on you. Can we get on with the game?"

Sirius sighed and sat back down, slightly red in the face.

"I never fell in love with someone I wasn't supposed to" James said. Remus and Sirius drank.

* * *

**Haha. Cheesy. **

**Well, at least Sirius knows Remus bats for his team, ay.**

**Reviews make me swoon.**

**Love.**

**x**


	5. Suspicion

**What a surprise, I don't own. I do believe the world and characters belong to JK Rowling. I assume you've heard of her?**

**Oh, and there's a book reference to my favourite author, Chuck Palahnuik.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sirius' world was slowing crumbling at his feet. His beloved werewolf was in love with someone other than himself. How could he have let this happen?

"Who?" demanded Sirius, sounding as if he was five years old.

"Who what?" came Remus' reply, knowing all to well what the ebony haired boy was referencing to.

"Who are you in love with? Don't you dare say it is not my business because it is", Sirius growled, pinning the other boy to the floor, knocking his drink over in the process. Sadly, he said, "You're my best friend. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why did you not tell me? You're acting like I am the bad guy here. I'm not", retorted Remus lazily.

Sirius looked dejected as he got off the smaller boy and stormed out of the room.

"Well that went well," muttered James.

* * *

It had been four days since Sirius had last spoken to Remus. Four days and seven hours. Four days, seven hours and thirty-three minutes. Four days, seven hours, thirty-three minutes and twenty seven seconds.

Okay, so Sirius wasn't _really_ counting in minutes and seconds, but he was in hours and days. It was all getting too much for him. He really needed to sort this problem out.

"Hey", Sirius smiled shyly. He wanted, no, _needed_ to speak to the other boy. He recognised that he had been out of line and that it was up to his would-be lover whether or not he wanted to tell him something so personal.

Remus lifted his head from the book he had been reading, _Invisible Monsters_, as it happened, to gasp in shock. "Oh, Hello", were the only words that came to mind, but a moment later it didn't matter that his much loved words had failed him as he was engulfed in a huge bear hug by his best friend.

"I forgive you", they said in unison, causing James to squeal like a school girl whilst clapping his hands and jumping into the air in a very unmanly way.

"Shut up, I'm all man", James puffed out his chest.

* * *

James was sick. James was tired. James was lonely.

Ever since Remus and Sirius had made up and decided they were 'Best Friends Forever and Ever' and were going to attach themselves at the hip. They cuddled together. They held hands at lunch and under the tables during classes.

James was convinced they were dating, however when he mentioned it to either of them they were quick to dismiss his false idea. When he mentioned it to Peter he received a horrified stare and the words, 'Yuck, don't say that, it's disgusting'.

James was sick. James was tired. James was lonely.

"Why the hell won't you two just admit you're dating? It's so obvious. Everyone can see it!" James shouted, attracting the looks of every person in the Great Hall.

Sirius was going to kill James. What gave him the right to assume that he and the werewolf were now a couple when they were not? He had even made his love blush a ferocious red. He was in for it.

Sirius stood up and shouted even louder than James had, "We are not dating. For the last _bloody_ time. Give it a flipping rest. If we were we would have told you, you great fool!", and raised his hand as if he was about to slap his friend, when Remus put a hand on his knee as if to say 'Don't do it. It's not worth it'. Sirius had finally accepted that he was in love with his best friend, his very male best friend, and that he would do anything the tawny-haired boy asked of him to the best of his ability.

* * *

He tensed as the dark haired boy crawled up the bed towards himself. His eyes were glazed over with lust and want. Remus felt the heat grow from between his legs. As Sirius slid up him, he could feel the hardness of the other man and moaned loudly as his hardness grazed his friends. Soon they had become a mess of sticky, sweaty limbs and were panting hard and fast, completely out of synch with the others. Then Remus woke with a start.

Great. A dream. Why couldn't it have been real? Why did he have to use his own hand instead of his dream lovers mouth to relieve himself of the ache? He sighed and got out of bed, making his way to the bathroom.

* * *

**Left that on a bit of a raunchy note, aye?**

**Stick with me, 'kay?**

**Love.**

**x**


	6. Indecency

**What a surprise, I don't own. I do believe the world and characters belong to JK Rowling. I assume you've heard of her?**

* * *

Chapter6

"Had a good wank?" laughed James, "I don't need two guesses to know who you were thinking of."

Remus flushed. Had he really been that loud? It didn't matter. He hit James playfully across the back of his head and replied, "Yes. Fucking ecstasy", and with that he went back to bed, quietly awaiting the dawn of a new day.

* * *

It was getting harder for the tawny-haired boy to resist the lure of Sirius' body. He was planning on making the other boy confess his feelings for him but it was getting harder and harder to stick to the plan each day, especially if said boy had you pinned to the wall and was talking to you in an extremely sexy, husky voice.

Yes, Sirius' filthy, beautiful, crimson mouth was pressed up against his ear whispering all sorts of dirty things and his body was pressed hard against Remus'.

Of course, Sirius wasn't doing this because he had just gathered up a whole lot of that Gryffindor courage he often flaunted in his newly disowned parents faces, no, he was doing this because James had dared his oh-so tactfully to 'whisper your sexiest lines to Remus'.

He had done it, yes. He wasn't one to back out of dares so easily. Remus wished he was.

"I wanna tie you up and..."

"...hard and fast..."

"...make you scream with pleasure..."

"...lick and twist and suck..."

These were some of the less naughty things Sirius was muttering in Remus' ear, yet it was turning both of them on so very badly.

Sirius nibbled on Remus' ear and heard Lily distantly shout, "James only dared you to talk sexy to the poor boy, not rape him", and the two boys split apart, red from head to toe.

"Okay, it's your turn, Sirius", smirked James. The evil bastard.

* * *

"James Potter, I have had enough of your smutty boy-on-boy demands. I shall no longer take part in any of this manly eroticism that you keep requesting of me and Remmie. Anyone would think you really enjoy watching two guys get it on," Sirius said thoughtfully, making James laugh heartedly.

"Ah, Padfoot, you know you love my 'smutty boy-on-boy demands'. Anyway, I'm doing this for you, not because I want to watch. I want my two best friends to be happy together. Is that so wrong?" James retorted.

Sirius sighed, "No, it's just-just I wish you would ease up a little on it. Do you know how much it hurts to be able to do all that stuff with the person you love most in the world and know the only reason they won't push you away is because it was a dare? If I were to do all that stuff to him now do you think he'd sit back and take it or do you think he would push me off, give me a black eye and tell me never to touch him again?"

Sirius was holding back tears. James could see this, so he answered honestly.

"I think he would hold you and tell you that it is about time you stopped being such a coward and told him of your feelings."

Sirius smiled, "I can only dream."

* * *

"Ugh."

"What do you think he's doing in there?" asked James with a grin.

"Ooh"

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Remus nonchalantly,

"R-R-Rem...ugh"

Remus blushed. "I don't think he knows we are still here."

"You think?"

"Fuck...REM!"

"I'm leaving", James said, already halfway out of the dormitory door.

"I'm staying. Not going to miss another chance to wind up Sirius." laughed Remus.

Ten long minutes later the animagus stepped out of the bathroom with a small pink towel around his waist, whistling cheerfully to himself. Although, as soon as he saw Remus sitting on his bed, smirking at him, he paled. Had Remus heard him?

"Umm-", he choked out.

"So, who were you thinking of? I couldn't make the name out. Sounded like one hell of a thrill, though", Remus winked playfully.

Sirius sighed with relief. The werewolf hadn't heard him after all. "Ugh, no one you know", he lied.

Remus nodded and stood up. "Hurry and get ready. Defence Against the Dark Arts is first. Sit near me?" he smiled sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

"Oh, of course my dear wolf."

* * *

Remus' hand was playing with the band of Sirius trousers, apparently absent-mindedly, putting him a little on edge. Remus was talking to him, but he heard not a single word of it. He was far to busy trying to think of vile thoughts, such as Dumbledore sexing up Snape. If he became hard now the light-haired boy would surely know. His hand, after all, was so dangerously close to _that_ particular area of his body.

Sirius began to notice that quite a few people had starting watching the two boys, some smiling, some disgusted, some looking as if they were about to cry. It was so obvious to all of the people there that the two boys were so desperately in love with each other.

The crowd slowly trickled away until they were the only people left in the corridor.

"Mr Lupin, Mr Black, stop that indecency right now and get in my classroom", shouted the professor.

The boys pulled themselves apart and slowly walked into the room and took seats next to each other. Remus hand resting on Sirius' thigh under the table.

Sirius gulped. He and the werewolf had always been close, but during the last few days they had been getting more up close and personal. The light, flirtatious touches, the secret smiles and quick glances. They all pointed to one conclusion. Maybe it was incorrect, maybe not. All Sirius knew was that maybe, _just maybe_, Remus liked him back in the same way. He needed to find out for sure.

* * *

**It's rather smutty, is it not?**

**The end is near. Can you see it? Over there, in the distance, slowly crawling forward and becoming more visible.**

**Love.**

**x**


	7. Pranking

**What a surprise, I don't own. I do believe the world and characters belong to JK Rowling. I assume you've heard of her?**

* * *

Chapter 7

Finally Defence Against the Dark Arts was over. Sirius stood up quickly, glad that his robes covered his body perfectly, for if they didn't anyone would have easily been able to see his not-so-little problem.

Remus had his hand on Sirius' thigh all lesson, drawing small shapes and pattens absent mindedly. It drove Sirius crazy.

He needed a bathroom. Now.

"Where you going, Siri?" asked Remus in what Sirius thought must have been the cutest voice he had ever heard in his whole damn life.

"Bathroom," Sirius coughed out and quickly exited the room, leaving the werewolf to stare after him.

* * *

This prank was steadily going wrong. Peter had been caught by Filch, James had headed in the opposite direction as Sirius and Remus and now said boys were running around the school, looking for a place to hide.

Sirius screeched to a halt. A closet. How fitting. He grabbed the smaller boys tie and pulled him into the closet. It was a tight fit and it was rather hard to manoeuvre around. It took the boys a few minutes to regain their breath, and almost simultaneously they realised just how dangerously close they were to each other.

Remus' cheeks darkened as he observed Sirius looking lustfully at his soft, pink lips. He coughed to catch Sirius' attention.

Sirius raised his eyes to look into Remus' and blushed, noticing the werewolf's questioning look. He shook his head as a sort of reply, causing Remus to roll his amber eyes.

"You know," Remus started, "it's all your fault we're hiding in here with barely enough oxygen."

"I'm sorry. Really. Now, I know a way we could save oxygen..." Sirius trailed off, winking suggestively, figuring that Remus would think of the statement as Sirius playing around.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Remus whispered in a husky voice.

Sirius gulped. Now that Remus was playing along it wasn't so fun. What if he slipped up? He couldn't dismiss Remus' comment in fear that Remus would find out the truth, but he didn't like the idea of hearing Remus say sexy things to him while their bodies were so close.

"We could...I dunno...make out?" Sirius asked, unsure of himself and how far he could push Remus.

"Sounds good to me."

Sirius' mouth opened, he was, quite frankly, shocked at how easily Remus was finding this game of theirs. Remus took full advantage of the taller boys open mouth and shoved his tongue in, exploring Sirius' mouth hungrily. Sirius was caught off guard but as soon as realisation of what was happening took over he melted into the kiss. Then-

Then the door opened and the tussled boys sprang apart as they heard the boom of James' voice.

"I chased Filch away from this area of the building so that should give us all enough time to get back to the-", James looked at the two boys and directed a questioning look towards Remus and said casually, "So he finally confessed, aye Mooney? About time too-"

"Confessed what?" asked Sirius nervously.

"That you're bang in love with Remus," James said confidently, however, as soon as he took one look at the lycanthropes face he sighed, "Oh, oh. You never? So I ruined your plan then, Remus?"

"Plan?", Sirius said, now suddenly alert. "What plan?"

Remus gulped and avoided Sirius' eyes. "My plan to get you to confess your feelings for me", he said in a small voice.

"You knew?"

"Yes."

And that was all it took. Remus was enveloped in a warm, tight hug. Suddenly there was a loss of warmth.

"Wait. You. You _do_ like me back, right?" asked Sirius carefully.

"Of course he does, you great dolt. He's been after you for ages now. I have no idea how you have never noticed", laughed James.

Sirius let out a relieved laugh and slammed the closet door in James' face, a muffled 'Hey!' could be heard.

"So, how about we get back to what we were doing before that idiot interrupted us?", Sirius asked slyly.

Remus trailed his thumb across Sirius' exposed collar bone and moaned "Hmm, I think we could do that."

* * *

**Wow. My babies are all grown up! **

**So that's it. A let down? Or not?**

**I don't know. I believe it could have been better but I was bored and decided to write some more.**

**My brain is all fried and gooey from the exam I had today. Religious Education, who needs it, aye?**

**Review please!**

**Love.**

**x**


End file.
